


Tab A / Slot B

by pyes (orphan_account)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ichabod Crane vs. the 21st Century, Teamwork, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…your new bookshelf is to have a name?” Ichabod demands. He hoists the empty cardboard box up to eye level so he can read the label: “Oh, of course. Rest easily, Lieutenant. This is ‘Jörmundr,’ scant three letters from ‘Jörmungandr,’ the massive Norse serpent that encircles the Earth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tab A / Slot B

“...your new bookshelf is to have a  _name_?” Ichabod demands. He hoists the empty cardboard box up to eye level so he can read the label: “Oh, of course. Rest easily, Lieutenant. This is 'Jörmundr,' scant three letters from 'Jörmungandr,' the massive Norse serpent that encircles the Earth.”

“Are you done?” Abbie asks, raising her eyebrows as she tugs the box from his hands. She’s still missing a bag of screws; they must be stuck in there.

“I feel comfortable that my knowledge of mythology has saved many lives.” He’s trying to keep up the indignation, to not look fascinated by the flimsy fiberboard. He’s failing. “Though I admit this will probably not be an omen.”

“Nope.” She drops the bag of screws for emphasis.

“ _Or_  a proper piece of furniture. Impossible.”

“O ye of little faith,” Abbie teases, then shoves the instruction booklet in his hands. “This is complicated. You’ll like it.”

“Oh! Languages.” Ichabod pauses before he gets too excited. “I would offer to help, but you seem to have this… well enough in hand.”

“ _Ha_!” Abbie barks, pointing up at him with a screwdriver. It’s louder than she meant it to be; Ichabod looks startled. “So it is just a modern thing,” she declares with feeling. “I knew it.”

“You have me at a loss.”

“Men. Demanding to assemble the furniture.” There’s a whole lot of history here, and not the kind of history he’s so good at; Abbie snorts and pries the screws free with her thumb. “You always ask about dating. Lesson number one. Women have two types of furniture: the kind they built when they were single, and the kind that's squeaky, or got little chips on the side 'cause  _somebody_  tried to hammer it."

“Are we... really so incapable?”

“Check the legs on the coffee table.”

Ichabod does as directed, though he takes a second to remember which one the ‘coffee table’ is. One of its legs is visibly facing the wrong direction.

“Whose fine workmanship is this?” he asks. “It’s Detective Morales, isn’t it? You made the face.”

“The face?”

He gives her an amused, careful look. “I wouldn’t still be married if I didn’t know better than to try and mimic.”

Abbie snorts, shakes her head. “He’s a good man,” she explains. “Bad with directions.”

They’re quiet for a moment.

“The damage doesn’t look permanent,” Ichabod notes, his voice gone oddly gentle. “You could fix it.”

“Mm. I left it like that on purpose. So I remember to keep an eye on good men who try to help me out.”

Ichabod smiles knowingly, tucks his chin against his chest. “If I might make a comment on how you’re doing with that…”

“You might not,” Abbie tells him, but she’s smiling too. Instead she offers him a piece of fiberboard, inviting him to join her.

“Does this mean you think I’m not a good man?” Ichabod asks, pretending great alarm.

“Just get on the damn floor,” Abbie says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please consider voting for it in the "Almost As Short As Abbie" drabble competition poll [here](http://fuckyeahsleepyhollow.tumblr.com/poll). (You should also totally check out [the rest of the submissions](http://fuckyeahsleepyhollow.tumblr.com/post/64408396561/drabble-competition-masterlist). It's a new fandom, so finding so much content in one place is pretty delightful.)


End file.
